deadofsummerfandomcom-20200223-history
Joel Goodson
|Fate = Deceased}} Joel Goodson is one of the main characters on Dead of Summer. Biography 'Early Life' When Joel was younger, he considered himself the 'geeky kid' compared to his 'cool older brother', Michael. Joel noticed Michael's odd behavior, staring out the window as if he saw something, and worried about his older brother. He later found him dead in the bathtub with the words 'he will never leave me alone' written in blood on the wall. A couple of years later, Joel finds himself reoccuringly seeing a tall man, whom he now knows as Holyoke, but cannot seem to catch him on tape and it starts to drive him crazy. Joel also got accepted to NYU but it is unknown if he attended. 'Season 1' Joel's voice is first heard as he approaches Amy near the bus to Camp Stillwater. His camera rolling, he says "Gotcha!" as Amy notices his walking towards her and lets out a gasp. Amy looks at Joel uncomfortably, and he apologizes, telling her that he couldn't help himself. After the two introduce and shake hands, Joel lifts up his camera again and remarks that he doesn't recognize Amy from camp, and she explains on camera that this will be her first year at Camp Stillwater. Just then, Alex and Blotter appear from around the bus. Upon seeing Joel, Alex calls him "Woody Allen" and the two happily hug, followed by Joel slapping hands with Jason. Joel continues to videotape as more councelors arrive, but gets especially excited when a red car speeds up holding Jessie. Jason films Jessie getting out of the car, and mumbles to Alex that "some things do approve with age," most likely referring to Jessie. When Jessie asks if someone can help her with her bags, Joel finally puts his camera down and quickly agrees to help. Later that day, after the councelors have arrived at Camp Stillwater, Joel sits with the rest of the group at a campfire in the woods. TBA. TBA. TBA. Joel is told by Holyoke to kill Amy but he refuses. TBA. TBA. Production *Casting describes Joel as "an aspiring filmmaker who returns to Camp Stillwater as a counselor and begins to buy into the idea that something weird is happening".Freeform's Summer Camp Horror Series Adds 'Teen Wolf,' 'The 100' Alums by Kate Stanhope, February 4, 2016, HollywoodReporter.com. *Joel was the second main character to die. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 01.png Promo 101 03.png Promo 101 06.png Promo 101 07.png Promo 101 08.png Promo 101 09.png Promo 101 10.png Promo 101 11.png Promo 101 12.png Promo 101 14.png Promo 101 16.png Promo 101 17.png Promo 101 20.png Promo 101 21.png Promo 101 23.png Promo 101 32.png Promo 101 33.png Promo 101 42.png Promo 101 46.png Promo 101 47.png Promo 101 52.png Promo 101 53.png Promo 101 56.png Promo 101 57.png Promo 101 58.png Promo 101 61.png Promo 102 05.png Promo 102 06.png Promo 102 07.png Promo 102 14.png Promo 104 05.png Promo 105 01.png Promo 105 02.png Promo 105 03.png Promo 105 05.png Promo 105 06.png Promo 105 07.png Promo 105 09.png Promo 105 12.png Promo 105 15.png Promo 105 17.png Promo 105 19.png Promo Joel S1 01.png Promo Joel S1 02.png Promo Joel S1 03.png Promo Joel S1 04.png Promo Joel S1 05.png Promo Joel S1 06.png Promo Joel S1 07.png Promo Group S1 01.png Promo Group S1 02.png Promo Group S1 04.png Promo Group S1 05.png Promo Group S1 07.png Promo Group S1 08.png References fr:Joel Goodson Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Counselors Category:Deceased Characters